1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a product search system and a product search method which is performed in the product search system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a product search system and method which can select a category corresponding to an original query entered by a user, identify a product identifier type associated with the selected category, apply a search logic corresponding to the identified product identifier type, search for a product identifier that matches the original query, and output a retrieved product identifier for the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a website such as a shopping mall site, a shopping mall related site, and the like, provides a user with a product search window on its webpage. When the user enters a query, such as a brand name, a product type, a product model name, etc., on the product search window, the website provides the user with product categories including the query, and products for each of the product categories.
Such shopping-related websites have provided a conventional database search system. In this instance, the conventional database search system outputs only search results which include an entered original query as it is. Specifically, the conventional database search system may not output a predetermined number of search results that may match the original query by processing the original query via a plurality of operations according to various types of search logics. Specifically, the shopping-related websites currently output search results simply based on whether product categories and products for each of the product categories include the original query entered by the user. Accordingly, a category and products which match the original query may not be retrieved, 1) when the original query entered by the user is inaccurate, 2) when the original query entered by the user is a particular keyword since a keyword registered for each product is not used, or 3) when the original query entered by the user includes a mistyped character or missing character.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.